Normal (item type)
Normal is a type of item in Minecraft that can encompass a wide range of functions. With Custom Stuff, you can create your own unique items. Normal items can be non-usable items, such as ingots, gems, gunpowder and coal (which are only usable as recipe ingredients and fuels for smelting), or they can be tools (such as pickaxes, shovels, and swords). Thus, if a new ore is being added to the game, you can add a series of tools (and an ingot) associated with that ore, which may have different capabilities than the standard sets of Minecraft tools. For purposes of clarity, normal items and tools will be treated as different items although they use the same 'type' attribute. Tools are normal items that take damage when used, while other normal items do not. Example Item: Pickaxe (CS2 0.10.2 and above) pickaxe.js name = "PickaxeTest"; displayName0 = "Pickaxe"; id = 5000; textureFile0 = "pickaxeTest.png"; addToCreative0 = true; creativeTab = "tools"; maxStack = 1; maxDamage = 128; full3d = true; toolClass = "pickaxe"; efficiency0 = 4.0; harvestLevel = 2; onLeftClickLiving0 = "itemstack.damageItem(2);"; onLeftClickPlayer0 = "itemstack.damageItem(2);"; onBlockDestroyed0 = "itemstack.damageItem(1);"; mod.js mod.addItem("pickaxe.js", "normal"); Example Item: Emerald (CS2 0.9.10 to 0.10.1) This is how to set up an item file for a simple gemstone, the only purpose of which is to be used in crafting recipes. emerald.js name = "Emerald"; displayName0 = "Emerald"; id = 10000; textureFile0 = "EmeraldCS2.png"; addToCreative0 = true; creativeTab = "misc"; mod.js mod.addItem("emerald.js", "normal"); Normal Item Attributes Required Attributes * displayName * id * name Optional Attributes * addToCreative * containerItem * creativeTab * damage * displayName * effectiveBlocks * efficiency * enchantability * full3d * harvestLevel * information * leaveContainerItem * maxDamage * maxStack * maxUsingDuration * repairable * textureFile * toolClass * usingAction textureFile and textureIndex In CS2 versions for 1.4.7 and below, CS2 0.9.9 or below, textureFile was used to specify the texture sheet and textureIndex was used for identifying the specific icon within the texture sheet. If using CS2 0.9.9 or lower, make sure to use both of these attributes. Normal Item Normal items are things like coal, ingots, ender pearls, and so forth. They don't take damage, but always have some sort of purpose. This can range from being a single-use effect to being an ingredient in a crafting recipe. Normal items, for the purpose of this page, are any item that doesn't fit into another Category of items. Normal Item Attributes Required Attributes * name * id * type * iconfile * iconindex Optional Attributes * maxstack type This must be set to 'normal' in order for the block to be of the normal type. Alternately, you can simply remove this attribute since it is the default. Example Item: Emerald This is how to set up an item file for a simple gemstone, the only purpose of which is to be used in crafting recipes. name="Emerald"; id=1001; type="normal"; iconfile="customstuff.png"; iconindex=32; maxstack=64; mod.js mod.addItem("emerald.js", "normal"); Tool While any item can be a 'tool' in the sense that you can add a function trigger to it to envoke a cool effect of some sort, this atricle is assuming that you're a good designer and will create your tools with finite uses for the purpose of game balance. Tool Attributes Required Attributes * name * id * type * iconfile * iconindex * maxstack * maxuses * (any function trigger) Optional Attributes * block * efficiency * damage * harvestblocks * efficiencyblocks * repairable * toolclass * harvestlevel type This must be set to 'normal' in order for the block to be of the normal type. block Determines whether or not you can guard by right-clicking. Generally, only swords have this attribute. Can be set to true or false. maxstack Because a tool can be damaged (see maxuses below) it must have a 'maxstack' of exactly 1. This is to prevent a bug with the damage being eliminated when the items are stacked. (This bug was present in the Fishing Rod when it was first introduced into the vanilla Minecraft game.) maxuses Determines the item's starting and maximum durability (how much damage it can withstand). Note that unlike with armor, tools are not automatically damaged when breaking blocks (or hitting mobs) simply because you've set this value. Additional measures must be taken to actually damage the item (see Function Trigger below). efficiency How fast the item breaks blocks when used. Note that the actual speed of breaking the block depends on multiple factors; The block's hardness , the block's material , the item's efficiency, and whether the type of item is effective against the block's material or not. damage How much damage the item does to mobs when striking them, in half-hearts. For example, a damage value of 4 will deal damage equal to 2 hearts. Generally speaking, axes deal 1 damage less than swords, pickaxes deal 1 damage less than axes, and shovels deal 1 damage less than axes. If omitted, the item will deal as much damage as a punch. Function Trigger For an item to damage itself, it will require a function trigger to cause that to happen. What trigger you'll use will depend on the function of the item. For common tools like pickaxes and shovels, the blockdestroyed trigger will be used. Example Tools *See Example Tools for examples of each type of tool. Category:Item Types Category:Examples Category:Examples (CS1) Category:Examples (CS2) Category:Custom Stuff 2